Truth Be Told
by patchoulli
Summary: Everyone has a confession. Very First FanFic! Rizolli/Isles/Chang
1. Chapter 1

It was 9pm on Thursday and Maura was settling down for the evening. She had the next two nights off after a busy week in the morgue. She had her new 4 part documentary she received in the mail. She was all set to geek out when there was a knock at the front door. With a sigh, Maura moved to the door after setting her glass of wine down on the kitchen counter. She pulled her silk robe tight around her before she got to the door. Looking through the glass she saw Jane appearing a bit frazzled. Maura quickly opened the door and reaching out to her, "Jane, please come in. You look terrible!"

"Thanks, Maura. that's just what I love to hear." Jane said sarcastically with a small smirk. Stepping through the door Jane's eyes darted around the room, "Ummm, is my mom here?"

Maura never took her eyes off Jane as she walked through the door, "No, Jane. She mentioned going to see Tommy and TJ this evening. Is there something I could help you with?"

"No. I mean yes. It's just…" Jane ran her hands through her hair. Maura could see Jane's mind going a mile a minute.

"Come on Jane, have a seat on the couch. I'll get you a beer." Maura gave Jane a small smile as she gently touched her arm and lead her to the couch.

Jane just looked at her and weakly nodded her head and slumped into the couch and held her head in her hands while messaging her temples.

Maura moved into the kitchen and got a beer from the refrigerator for Jane and picked her glass of wine up off the counter. As she walked back to the couch her robe slid open slightly reveling the top of her chest.

Jane heard Maura as she came back into the room and Jane looked up to grab her beer. That is when Jane noticed Maura's robe open a little more as Maura leaned in to hand Jane her beer. "Oh god…um sorry…I didn't mean to interrupt anything… I just…I was…" Jane said as she set the beer down on the coffee table and began quickly moving to the door.

Maura pulled herself up and fixed her robe before she realized what Jane had said.

"Jane? What are you talking about? There is no one… Jane! Where are you going!?" Maura said the last part rather high pitched that it startled Jane and forced her to stop.

Jane turned around and looked at Maura's face. It was a mix of fear, confusion and pain.

"Jane, I don't know or understand what is going on. You have barely said anything to me, which is fine because I enjoy your company, but to just run away?! You KNOW how that makes me feel." Maura sat her wineglass down on the coffee table. "I can see in your face something is bothering you. Just sit down and tell me what it is." Maura said the last part in a calming voice to coax Jane back to the couch.

"Maura I'm sorry. I didn't mean to just show up." Jane said looking embarrassed moving closer to Maura.

Maura smiled, "Jane I love when you are here, you do not need to apologize."

"I know Maura, it's just, I don't know, I needed to see you." Jane said looking right into Maura's eyes.

"Well, you know my door is always open for you." Maura said touching Jane's arm and sliding her hand down to Jane's hand.

"…along with everyone else." Jane smiled. " yeah, about that…" they both laughed lightening the mood.

"Come. Sit." Maura said still holding Jane's hand as she moved back to the couch.

Jane flopped into the couch again. "Arghh! What a day! I am so glad I have tomorrow off. So…what where you doing?"

Maura looked at Jane and realized that she was trying to avoid whatever it was that brought her to her doorstep.

"Jane?"

"Mau-ra?" Jane said teasingly

"Why did you come her Jane?"

Jane let out a deep sigh "Well, I came here because I needed to talk. I needed to work out some things that I am…feeling."

Maura looked at Jane calmly while she sipped her wine. "Go on."

Jane looked Maura in the eyes "I have been having these thoughts about …someone at work."

Maura tilted her head to the side. Maura wondered to her self who it could be. Jane hadn't gone on any dates, as a matter of fact, Jane hadn't been on a date in at least 6 months. Jane had not been spending time with anyone other that her. She HAS been spending an awful amount of time in the morgue; Getting there early before Maura shows, stopping by to see her when there wasn't a case. Earlier this week Maura had seen Jane coming from the lab looking flustered as though she was lost and when she had seen Maura she cheered up. Maura wondered…

"Jane I think I understand." she said smiling at Jane

"You do?" Jane said shocked

"Yes, I do."

"I'm so sorry I tried to keep it under control, not to let it affect our work."

"It's all right Jane, I think I have known for a while."

Jane looked a little embarrassed "I'm so sorry Maura. I didn't want to say anything to you, but I needed you."

"Jane I am always here for you when you need me."

"I'm so glad you said that Maura. I was worried that you would be upset and it would ruin our friendship." Maura just looked at Jane with a small smile.

Jane got up and started to pace. "I don't know how it happened. I don't know if it is because we have spending a lot of time together this week, or if I have always felt this way and it is now in the front of my mind."

Maura watched Jane as she paced with her hands in her lap. "Jane I have known for sometime now. I didn't want to say anything either because I didn't want to embarrass you or make you feel as though we couldn't spend time together like we have been."

Maura had been having these feelings for Jane and she was just happy that Jane had brought them to her attention first. She was aware of Jane's reluctance to talk about emotions so this was a big step.

'Well, dang-it Maura I wish you had said something to me sooner, then I would't have to keep making excuses to come to the morgue." Jane laughed as a wave a relief washed over her and she fell back onto the couch closing her eyes.

Maura leaned over to Jane and gave her a big hug as tears welled up in her eyes. "I'm so sorry Jane, but now we can move on from here."

"Oh my god Maura, I am so relieved you feel this way." Jane pulled back holding Maura at arms length and looking into her eyes with a serious expression. "So, how do you think I should tell her?"

Maura looked at Jane with a slight grin, "Jane I think your mother already knows."

"Ma knows?! HOW DOES MA KNOW?!" Jane screeched.

"I needed someone to talk to about this Jane. I couldn't speak to you because of the reasons I said."

"Oh my god Maura, oh my god oh my god. How could you talk to Ma about this before I even knew myself?"

"Well, you have been a little obvious Jane."

"I haven't even spoken to her yet and Ma already knows." Jane put her head in her hands again on the verge of tears.

"Jane it's all right. Angela will be fine." Maura said while rubbing Jane's back.

Jane looked up with tears in her eyes "No, not ma. Susie."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-Changing rating for possible future chapters.**

* * *

"What would you need to speak with Senior Criminalist Chang for, Jane?" Maura asked while wiping Jane's eyes.

Jane looked at Maura like she had three heads. "It's what we have been talking about, Maura. I have a crush on Susie. Well, it's really a little more than a crush.

Jane leaned in and whispered to Maura "I have been having dreams about her."

Maura's eyes widened as Jane said this. She stood up picking up her wine and downed the half filled glass while walking to the kitchen. Maura really could not hear this. Maura refilled her glass to the rim and drank half of it before setting the glass down. She stayed at the counter looking at Jane. No, she really could not hear this.

She can't believe that this was the course their conversation had taken. They were just letting there feelings for each other out. Maura had almost told Jane that she loved her. Now to hear that Jane was talking about someone else. To know that she was having feelings about someone that was not her was just too much to take.

Maura had finally worked through all of her courage to talk to Angela about this.

_Oh God, Angela _Maura thought to herself. She had just realized she had poured her heart out to Angela about what she was feeling for Jane. She thought it would be a good idea to get Angela's blessing before she decided to pursue Jane. Maura finished off her glass of wine and poured another

Jane had watched Maura as she got up. She noticed her at the counter and began to dread telling her. Jane could tell she was freaking Maura out. "Whoa, Maura, slow down. I didn't mean to upset you about this. I mean, I didn't even know I could be attracted to a woman."

"Oh, Jane no, no I'm sorry, you just took me by surprise is all. Your attraction to women does not concern me. I think its because I have had such a long day and the wine..."

"Well, yeah if you kill a bottle in 5 minutes." Jane said jokingly.

"It's just-I didn't know I could feel this way about... I mean she's a woman."

"Yes, she is Jane." Maura said plainly.

"I mean I have never been attracted to a woman."

"I would say not, given your upbringing" Maura tried to hide the sting that she felt to her chest as she looked off readjusted her robe.

"I mean heck, I always thought if I would fall for a woman it would be you." Maura's head shot up as Jane continued. "We are always together and we act like a married couple and shoot, we practically live together."

Jane laughed and shook her head at the thought. She grabbed her beer and took a swig still laughing to herself.

Maura couldn't believe what she just heard Jane say that she thought they would be together. "Hmmm, that would have been wonderful." Maura said absentmindedly

Jane looked at Maura, "What was that?"

"I was just thinking that would be wonderful-if I would have thought we could be together." Maura's throat began to close and she scratched at her arms. I'll be right back and I will help you figure out how to handle...Susie."

Maura quickly got up from the couch and nearly ran to her bathroom. She physically was unable to lie and she didn't want Jane to realize she was telling the biggest lie to her best friend.

Once Maura was in her bathroom she broke down, splashing cold water unto her face to try to get rid of the signs of her distress. Maura couldn't believe that after all these years Jane, a seasoned detective, could not see the love that had been burning in Maura for her. To go after Senior Criminalist Susie Chang, how was that even possible? Jane had never spent time out of work with Senior Criminalist Susie Chang, they hardly even talked except for when Maura was around. How could this have happened?

Maura didn't know if she would be able to see the two of them together without feeling the jealousy brewing inside of her. Maura didn't know if she would be able to handle the hives she was sure to have when she had to lie to Jane if the subject of her an Susie came up. The only thing Maura could do was help Jane explore her feelings for Susie and hope that Jane grew out of them. Maura had waited 3 years for Jane, what was a few more, hopefully, days.

Maura dried her face with a towel and went back into the living room to sit next to Jane on the couch. She forced a smile onto her face and spoke to Jane slowly.

"So Jane, you said you have not told Susie about these feelings you are having. Do you think that she will be receptive to your flirtations?"

"Well, it's hard to say. I mean I know she's straight, she was with Alex. I haven't come right out and said, 'Hey Susie, I'm attracted to you.'"

"Well, why not? Maybe if you say what you are feeling then she will see your attraction for her."

Maura, I'm not really sure what I'm doing. I just know that when I'm near her I get giddy." Jane smiled to herself, "I sound like a teenager."

"Well, maybe I can help you work through some of what you are feeling." Maura turned to face Jane on the couch and grabbed her hands "Here, I'll be you and you can be Senior Criminalist Chang."

"Why can't I be myself?"

"I will be you, so you can have an idea of what to say to Senior Criminalist Chang.

"Well, I guess thats OK, but can you call me Susie? I wouldn't use her title. It's kind of a mouthful"

Maura smiled "Hello Susie, how are you today?"

"I'm fine Detective Rizzoli." Jane smirked.

"So what are you working on today?" Maura acted as thought she was looking at something over Jane's shoulder "Helping Dr. Isles be more fabulous?"

Jane broke character, "Maura, you have to say things that I would say. I mean you are fabulous, but that is cheating."

"How Susie, I am just stating a fact." Maura had a sly smile on her face.

Jane thought to herself, _two can play this game._

"Well, I was working on some samples Detective, but I can't seem to get my telescope to work, could you please help me out?" Jane looked back at Maura with flirty eyes. "You have such beautiful musculature, I am sure you could be of assistance."

Maura never missed a beat. "Why yes Susie, my musculature comes from many hours of boxing in the gym due to the large amount of unhealthy food that I eat.

Jane gave Maura a shocked looked. "Not fair, Maura"

Staying in character "Well you could probably help me out once I am done with you. I have a small knot in my left shoulder that needs a little loosening, Senior Criminalist Chang."

"Why Detective Rizzoli are you flirting with me?"

"Yes, I am." Maura wasn't pretending Jane was Susie anymore. Maura wondered if she kissed her then maybe Jane would realize Maura's feelings. Maura moved closer and pulled the hair from Jane's shoulder and gave small butterfly kisses on her neck.

Jane closed her eyes as she felt Maura's soft lips move slowly from her neck trailing to her shoulder blade. Jane let out a small moan as Maura brought her hand around to Jane cheek turning Jane to face her.

Maura was inches from Jane their lips just barely touching. Jane opened her eyes and looked into Maura's. Maura looked at Jane with all the love she could muster. Her hope was that Jane was starting to understand what Maura was trying to say.

Jane looked at Maura for what seemed like forever then a small smile spread across Jane's face. "Maura"

"Yes, Jane."

"That was..."

"Yes, Jane..."

"Incredible."

"I'm glad you feel that way Jane"

Maura looked at Jane with glistening eyes her hart was beating a mile a minute.

"I have to remember that with Susie!"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN i would like to apologize in advance. many times i have read stories and the author would post a note about thier story being late. i did not, 1. plan on this story being longer than one chapter; this is my first. 2. think that i would have so many reads, comments, reviews and favorites. 3. think that i would have an idea of how i want the story to go but not be able to get it out. and 4. posting such a short chapter. i wanted you all to have something to know that i did not forget but i couldn't get the flow right between the upcoming events. please stay with me.**

**~patchoulli**

* * *

Maura looked at Jane. If looks could kill Jane would be six feet under; right now!

Maura got up from the couch and turned her back to Jane. "Jane I'm sorry I can't do this. I thought I could, but I can't."

Jane went to stand behind Maura, "Maura what are you talking about?" she put her hand on Maura's shoulder to let her know she was there and turned her so they were facing each other. "You're doing great."

"That's exactly what I'm talking about! I don't want to be "doing great" if you are only doing this for someone else!

Jane stared at her with a confused look on her face? She didn't understand what had happened. Maybe it was the wine, that had to be it.

"I'm...sorry?"

Jane, just-" Maura took an exasperated breath and stepped back. "Please don't apologize. If you don't know why you are apologizing then don't do it. That is more upsetting than you not realizing I am doing this all for you. Not so you can woo someone other than-

While Maura was rambling the bulb went off in Jane's brain. Jane raised her hand to Maura to stop her from continuing. To stop her from her rambling. To stop Maura from confusing her. Her eyes widened "ok.. I get it. I-," Jane couldn't look at Maura as she was at a loss for words. "Why would you?...Things are going so well...I think ...I think I should go."

Jane walked to the door. She stopped just as she placed her hand on the knob with her back to Maura. "Why would you do this? Why would you ruin a good thing with us Maura?

"Jane, I'm sorry. I did't mean to do anything to jeopardize our friendship. I just had to be honest, to get it out. I needed you to know."

Jane turned to look at her, "I wish you would have lied." Jane turned and walked out the door.


End file.
